


Everything

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Post season one when Nadia finds out about the deal between Guzmán and her father.





	Everything

"Nadia," Guzmán gasped as he came into his bedroom. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" she approached him. "I know you're hurting right now and I know I said I didn't want to be your girlfriend, but I need a friend right now. You're all I have."

"Nadia, it's complicated-"

"Everything is complicated, Guzmán! That's life! Things aren't supposed to be easy, but that's why we have friends: to help us get through it all." She sighed and grabbed his hand gently. "I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither," he mumbled. "That's why I had to stay away from you."

"I don't understand," she stared at him.

"I convinced your father to let you stay at Las Encinas."

"What are you talking about? I-I did. I told him I was going back without conditions," she turned from him.

"I told your father that if he let you come back I would avoid you."

"Why would you do that?" Nadia asked softly. "Am I not enough for you?"

"No, Nadia," Guzmán turned her around and hugged her tightly. "No," he whispered. "You deserve to be at Las Encinas. You deserve to have everything you want and I thought I took that away from you last year. I was the reason your father dragged you out of class and banned you from coming back...I only did it to make things right, but that doesn't mean I wanted to do it."

"Your mind is an interesting place, Guzmán," she shook her head gently. He laughed in response.

"Trust me, I know," he hugged her more tightly. "You are more than enough. You're everything."


End file.
